


Animal

by TamatLeBeau



Category: sin 七つの大罪 | sin: Nanatsu no Taizai | Seven Mortal Sins (Anime 2017)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Mental Instability, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 17:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamatLeBeau/pseuds/TamatLeBeau
Summary: Pidió otra bebida mientras pequeños flashes de su infancia llegaban a su mente, las múltiples casas de adopción, los muchos padres substitutos, los niños a los que había lastimado. En ese entonces tenía una predilección por el agua caliente y por arrojarla a quien estuviera cerca, los gritos de dolor provocaban una morbosa satisfacción en el, pero después de muchos incidentes en varios hogares de acogida le enviaron con un doctor…. Era simpático tenía el cabello largo de color blanco como el propio…. De hecho, se preguntó si tenían alguna especie de relación consanguínea.Un bufido mezclado con una suave carcajada escapo de sus labios, valla que estaba desesperado por un poco de atención.“Hendry ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? "





	Animal

**Author's Note:**

> Ayer termine oficialmente el semestre y decidí darme este regalo por mis calificaciones.
> 
> No hay mucho material de estos dos en español y la verdad es que la idea me rondaba desde hace mucho tiempo, hoy me dí a la tarea de materializarla y me ha gustado el resultado por que a pesar de que tenía planeado el desarrollo de esta no así el final, debo aclarar de que es mi primer trabajo oficial de Nanatsu. 
> 
> Declaimer: Ni Nanatsu ni los personajes son míos, pero eso no quita que los ame.
> 
> —Diálogos en presente—
> 
>   _Narrativa en pasado_  
>  _“Diálogos en pasado”_  
> 

Dejo el vaso sobre la barra y dio una nueva mirada a su alrededor, las luces eran de colores azul y morado, ocasionalmente rosas, pero predominaban las primeras dos, se sentía levemente ansioso y sentía ese cosquilleo en la punta de los dedos que le incitaba a no quedarse quieto, era un impulso que había nacido con el…. O eso creía, porque no recordaba algún momento en el que no hubiera tenido aquella sensación, esas ansias de lastimar a alguien…. De ver sangre, de matar.

 

Pidió otra bebida mientras pequeños flashes de su infancia llegaban a su mente, las múltiples casas de adopción, los muchos padres substitutos, los niños a los que había lastimado. En ese entonces tenía una predilección por el agua caliente y por arrojarla a quien estuviera cerca, los gritos de dolor provocaban una morbosa satisfacción en el, pero después de muchos incidentes en varios hogares de acogida le enviaron con un doctor…. Era simpático tenía el cabello largo de color blanco como el propio…. De hecho, se preguntó si tenían alguna especie de relación consanguínea.

Un bufido mezclado con una suave carcajada escapo de sus labios, valla que estaba desesperado por un poco de atención.

  
_“Hendry ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? “_  


Las preguntas eran estúpidas sin embargo nadie se había preocupado por como el se sentía y poco a poco comenzó a abrirse a aquel hombre, con el tiempo descubrió que aquel doctor trataba casos especiales…. “especiales” odiaba esa palabra, el no era especial, el era ¿un monstruo? Probablemente para alguien de ocho años era difícil asimilar ser llamado así pero ahora que tenía veinticuatro realmente no sentía nada cuando escuchaba a alguien llamarlo así, miro su vaso y agito suavemente el liquido antes de tomarlo de un solo trago, el calor deslizándose por su garganta y el sabor a alcohol no eran suficientemente fuertes para calmarlo por lo que ordeno un tercer trago mientras sus ojos color jade escaneaban el lugar seleccionando una víctima, ahora el cosquilleo se extendió por sus brazos hasta su espalda haciéndolo estremecer y dio un paso en dirección a la persona que tenía en la mira siendo detenido por una mano en su hombro que le tomo con firmeza.

  
—Hendry—

  
La voz profunda le provoco otro estremecimiento sin embargo este fue muy diferente, no era ese  ansioso que le pedía moverse y atacar, no, este, este le provocaba un revoloteo en el estómago, esa sensación infantil de mariposas, el típico de enamoramientos pueriles.

 

—Dreyfus—

  
Saludo de vuelta con una de sus mejores sonrisas, la que la gente consideraba demasiado noble, pero el hombre frente a el no se tragó, lo supo por aquella dura mirada que le era dirigida seguida de un suspiro decepcionado que le hizo chasquear la lengua.

 

—volvamos a casa—

  
Pidió el mayor como si él fuera capaz de decidir en esta ocasión

 

—Volvamos a casa—

  
Repitió sintiendo como el agarre sobre su hombro no aflojaba ni un poco mientras ambos caminaban entre la gente hasta salir de aquel establecimiento y subir en el auto del mayor.

  
—Tómalas—

  
Dreyfus le entrego una botella de agua y un par de pastillas, su medicamento para controlar sus impulsos, rodó los ojos y abrió la botella para poder tragar la medicina

  
—Aaah—  


Abrió la boca de forma infantil mostrándole que había obedecido como esperaba antes de recargar su cabeza, hacer el respaldo del asiento hacia atrás y cerrar los ojos, no era un secreto para nadie que aquellas drogas lograban adormecerlo las primeras horas y el resto del tiempo lo atontaban al grado de odiar tomarlas y terminaba siendo perseguido y vigilado como era este caso. 

 

_“El es Dreyfus mi hermano menor”  
_

_  
Cabello castaño, piel morena y ojos color chocolate….. en definitiva, no era hermano de Zaratras y el mayor debió leer la duda en sus ojos como para burlarse._

 

_“Es adoptado”  
_

_  
Aclaro y pudo ver el ligero puchero en los labios de ese otro niño y la comprensión lo golpeo, Zaratras había adoptado a ese niño, quiso preguntarle si es que también podía adoptarlo a el también, pero no se atrevió._

 

_“Nos acompañara en la sesión de hoy”_

 

_No fue nada cómodo hablar con ese chico presente, y pudo sentir su mirada clavada en él cómo navajas…. quería que se fuera, que no le escuchara…. arrojarle ácido en la cara y ver como se derretía… ante esa idea abrió grande los ojos y por primera vez sintió miedo de el mismo y lloro sin ser consciente de ello hasta que Dreyfus se acerco a el y limpio su mejilla preguntándole si estaba bien._

Abrió los ojos despacio al sentir una presión en sus labios y tardo en entender que pasaba hasta que escucho su nombre de los labios del mayor.

  
—Despierta Hendry—

  
Parpadeo desubicado y se enderezo notando que donde estaba no era su habitación.

  
—¿Dónde?—

 

Pregunto de manera torpe aun adormecido por el medicamento, lo que le indico que no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo tomara.

  
—En casa—

  
La caricia en su mejilla hizo que inclinara su rostro en busca de fortalecer el contacto y de tener sus sentidos al cien se hubiera dado cuenta de la intensa mirada del mayor y aquella sonrisa de cierto modo siniestra.  


—conmigo—

 

Soltó un suave mmh y sonrió en respuesta mientras su cerebro trabajaba lo mejor que podía en aquella situación.

 

 

“Fraudin”

 

 

Algo en su mente grito, era obvio que estaba en peligro, pero apena podía mantenerse consciente.  


—Cazando por amor…. matando por placer…—

 

Las palabras se deslizaron de sus labios, recordando una estúpida canción que realmente le gustaba pero que no iría a admitir.  


—Déjame convertirme en un animal—  


Dreyfus le siguió de forma suave y el no pudo mas que terminar la estrofa.

 

—Porque cuando eres un anima….. aal—

 

Tembló al sentir como el mayor besaba la yema de sus dedos y el peso hacía que el colchón se hundiera bajo el.

 

—Pierdes el control—

 

Cerro los ojos y una leve risa escapo de el antes de que sus labios fueran nuevamente capturados por el mayor.

 

_“Dreyfus tiene doble personalidad”_

_El no entendió lo que Zaratras le dijo hasta después de un par de explicaciones más._

 

 _“Fraudin… así se llama la otra personalidad”_  


**Author's Note:**

> La canción que cantan Fraudin y Hendry es Animal de Aurora Aksnes.... la verdad me imagino a ambos como un par de animales cazandose mutuamente.


End file.
